It Never Means a Thing Less You Add Your Own Swing
by CollerdbyINsanity
Summary: Lucy couldn't help it, she just couldn't bear to think of what would happen if she stayed. She just had to get out and feel the music in her bones again. Even if that meant breaking a few to bust a moo.(Shouldn't be too bad I hope. Be gentle? And enjoy)


Same ol' Saturday Night…Okay well its Sunday but hey who's counting eh? Well this is my first time up at bat to write this so I hope it will not be too horrifying to all of you out there. I love the movie and I hope I do it justice and add my own little quirk into it. Have fun Rock on.

"This can't be! THIS CANNOT BE!" Screamed Lucy as she diligently searched her mediocre room for her treasured records. "YOU BITCH! YOU FILTHY BITCH WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM!"

"Why, dear Lucy, is that how you address me, your oh so loving guardian hmm?" Anna's slimy goose bump sending speech reached Lucy's ears.

"No ma'am." Lucy replied through her gritted teeth. "It is how I respond to a backstabbing son of bitch!" She mumbled.

"Uh uh uh, one might think you have no respect for me."

"And one may think that you don't deserve to have my families inheritance wouldn't they, but you do and in 1 month ONE FUCKING MONTH ANNA, NICOLLETTE AND I ARE FREE!"

"Ha-ha you silly Swing girl…you wish. Now! Stop looking for your hideous traitorous records and go fetch your God-awful sister to get my laundry. You heard me, GO!" Lucy could not help but stare at the woman who just a few years before actually seemed like she had loved Lucy and Nicollet Guttenson like her own daughters. But alas, everyone can seem one way but be a totally different person when money and politics are involved. Ah, yes, her dear family was it only a few years ago that they left? To Lucy it felt like decades had passed since she felt her mothers' warm touch at night and her fathers lively stepping to the beat of Duke Ellington. "No I won't remember it…I can't…I just…can't" She told her self between sobs.

"And then I said, hey handsome wanna show me how to jitta….HEY LUCY OVA HERE!" Nicollet called out from the alley way. "Doll-face what's gotcha glum?"

"Anna."

"Aw, she couldn't have done something too bad could she?"

"Babycakes you are just 13, first of all shirts UP no cleavage, skirt down. And yes, Anna lost it."

"Um hey guys I'll have to catch ya later, Lucy and I need to ya know…talk" As Nicollet's friends walked away an idea surged throw Lucy as did the music that ran through her soul.

"Fucking Nazi of a so-called 'guardian'." Lucy spat.

"She was that bad huh?"

"Nicollet, what about we get away from here, far far away. Like those places Papa took us ya know? Where those nightclubs are…WE CAN DANCE NIKI! WE CAN DANCE!"

"Wow, you are excited to use my nickname. I don't know Lucy we have it fine here…"

"Sure uh huh, Anna is SOOOO the definition of fine. Yes I know this is just like in all of those books that we read. But it's perfect its fool proof it's…"

"No offence…dumb. When Anna finds out first she'll party, then she'll empty out the account, then she'll sick the Nazi's on us."

"Aw let them have their Nazi Party with our money but guess what? WE WILL BE FREE!" Lucy danced to the thought of freedom.

"Oh God, the butt dance again." Nicollet sighed. "One night to think about it?"

"One night."

"Deal!" At that Lucy could not have been more proud of herself and her little sister. They both had so much to work for and so much to get better. Like her dad always told her, "When ever you hit the bottom there can only be one way but up" and to that Lucy sang Fly Me to the Moon in hopes of the dreams to come.

A/N and that is it kiddos, yeah I know so far it seems cliché but it really will not be later on. I hope you enjoyed it and yes there will be more of the actual Swing Kids later but hey background is always slow but we have to get it out of the way. Review please and corrective critics would be nice but please don't say "you suck stop writing" I know it might be the truth but maybe someone can get better…whatever enough of my whining. I am off to bake my red cupcakes for my history class' "Commie Day".

Have fun Rock on kids!

Collerd-


End file.
